


with our broken hearts imprinted beside it

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, oh yea this takes place in percy's pov, so this has been in my drafts for 82 years, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with our broken hearts imprinted beside it

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been in my drafts for the past year and a half and i just finished it today rip. title comes from 'without you' by lapalux. anyways, percy nd nico have been pining over each others for 200 years in this.

"Half of the time, I don't even know why I bother," he tells you, and you feel your heart sink down to your feet before he adds, tilting up your chin and looking directly into your eyes, his own half-lidded, "But then I realize that I love you too much to leave."

  
You're not sure who initiates it, or if it's just a mutual need to be closer to each other, when your lips collide, and it isn't so much passion rather than a carnal heat that overtakes you both, fingers threading through each other's hair, sighing softly into each other's mouths. Nico moves until he's straddling you, and you sit up straighter, chests pressing together, deepening your kiss. Nico's lips are incredibly soft. He pulls back, lips red and swollen (and you're sure that yours are, too, but that doesn't seem important at the moment; you're too absorbed in what Nico's doing) and moves his hands from their place in your hair to your shoulders, hands firmly gripping the bone he finds there. He smirks slightly, and presses his lips against yours again, looking at you through his eyelashes in an expression that you can only begin to describe as _sexy_.

  
You don't protest —in fact, you're encouraging it, making soft grunts of pleasure somewhere in the back of your throat—as Nico pushes you down onto the bed you're situated on, legs shifting so that his knees are on either side of your hips. Your hands move down Nico's back to rest just above his hips, toying with the hem of his standard black t-shirt. Nico groans in a combination of frustration and approval, pulling away roughly and ridding himself of his shirt.

  
"Yours, too," he says breathlessly after he's thrown his shirt across the room, rucking up your own t-shirt—the hideously bright camp one, and you remember, suddenly, that you're in your cabin at camp and anybody could walk in on the two of you. (Somehow, that turns you on even more, knowing that.) You comply, sitting up and stripping, Nico helping you.

  
Soon enough, you're both shirtless, your shirts on the other side of your room. Nico kisses you roughly, and you're returning it with the same amount of fervor. You feel his hands slide down your bare chest to the waistband of your jeans. He pulls back, unsure of how far you're willing to go.

  
You smile mischievously, nodding once, shifting backward so that he has room. Nico only smirks in reply, before going back to what he was doing before. You shift your position, supporting your weight on your elbows as he unzips your jeans, then continues to slowly, almost agonizingly, inch them down until they're almost around your knees. His eyes, darker than usual and clouded with lust, are staring right into yours as he roughly palms your erection. Against your will, your head tilts back, your mouth forming an _o_ shape with the sound you make. (You don't even have to look to know that Nico has a smirk on his face. He's probably relishing the fact that he has the ability to have you make sounds like that.)

  
Before you even have time to recover, Nico has already got his index fingers dipped in either side of your boxers, and he's pulling them down. It's all you can do to moan in endorsement as Nico swallows around you without warning. You can't help the erratic movement of your hips, bucking upwards into his throat once, twice, until Nico has a firm hold on either side of you.

  
It isn't long before you feel a building sensation in the pit of your stomach. "Nico," you pant, eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure you're experiencing, hands letting go of their tight grasp on the sheets beneath you and moving to Nico's head, "Nico, I'm going to —"

  
He does something remarkable with his tongue and a breathy version of his name comes out of your mouth, your back arching and colourful spots flashing brightly behind your eyelids as you come.

  
You can feel him as he slides up off of you, can see him through half-lidded eyes as he leans over to kiss you slowly. You can taste yourself on his tongue, and can't help but think that it's incredibly hot.

  
As you continue exploring each other's mouths, you realize that Nico is slowly rutting against your thigh. You smirk against his lips, your hands running down his chest, to the front of his jeans, fumbling to unzip them. Nico huffs a sigh into your mouth as you get succeed, pulling down his pants. Slowly, teasingly, you trail your hand along the side of his now bare inner thigh from the lowered waistband of his jeans to his hips, then lightly run a finger down so that it rests just above the top of his underwear. You glance up and notice that he looks utterly debauched, eyes firmly shut.

  
Nico notices that you stopped and opens his eyes, growling in frustration as he tugs down his own underwear and places your hand directly on his clit.

  
"Percy, please," he sighs, and you slowly begin to move your finger in fast, constant circles. Nico's breathing grows heavier as he squirms under your touch.

  
It takes a surprisingly short time before he begins to jerk his hips about. You pin his hips down with your other hand, continuing the same motion until his breathing becomes laboured and his hips are struggling against your grip on them.

  
_"Percy,"_ he exhales as he comes, finally.

  
You're both breathing heavily when Nico is finished. You shift so that you're laying beside him, letting him come down from his high.

  
"That was," Nico starts, then trails off. He turns his head to face you, cheeks flushed. "Why didn't we do that sooner?"

  
You chuckle and scoot closer to him. "We were too busy pining over each other, remember?"

  
He laughs. "Yeah," he says.

  
It's such a comfortable moment between the two of you that you can't help but smile. You lean over and kiss his cheek.

  
"How about a date tomorrow? My treat," you say, still smiling.

  
Nico laughs and turns his head to face you again. "Sure." The grin on his face is untouchable.  
  
   

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about transboy nico!!!!!! [rachabcth.tumblr.com]


End file.
